


I just run, run, run... / Я просто бегу, бегу, бегу...

by HOPELESS_BELIEVER



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Fantastic, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Memory Related, Mystery, Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPELESS_BELIEVER/pseuds/HOPELESS_BELIEVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не вижу тебя, но слышу твое дыхание... Слышу, как крошатся в пыль куски бетона под подошвой твоих ботинок, когда ты нервно меряешь комнату шагами...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just run, run, run... / Я просто бегу, бегу, бегу...

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2362534

_   _

***   

_Я бегу, бегу, бегу… сквозь толпу поклонников, прикладывая указательный палец к их планшетам, оставляя свой «автограф». Улыбаясь всем и каждому, показывая, как важен для меня любой: высокий и низкий, худой и полный, та девушка в нелепом ядовито-зеленом плаще и рыжий парень с раздражением после бритья на щеках. Улыбаюсь ему и, следуя за телохранителем, подхожу к аэромобилю. Он распахивает свою дверь, и вот я уже сижу на мягком сидении, стилизованном под сидение такси Нью-Йорка конца двухтысячного года…_  
  
_— Мистер Каулитц, домой? — не оборачиваясь, интересуется водитель._  
  
_— Да, домой, Майкл…_  
  
_— Вы знаете мое имя? — удивляется он._  
  
_— Ты уже больше года являешься моим водителем, можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты» и по имени._  
  
_— Спасибо! А могли бы Вы…_  
  
_— Автограф?_  
  
_— Да, если можно…_  
  
_— От чего же нет, давай свой планшет._  
  
_Не отрываясь от дороги, где в воздухе туда-сюда снуют скоростные мобили нового поколения и аэробусы с теми, кто не может позволить личное средство передвижения. Водитель достает из внутреннего кармана своего форменного пиджака планшет и передает его мне, случайно касаясь своими пальцами моих…_  
  
_— Извините…_  
  
_— Все нормально, Майкл…_  
  
_Оставив отпечаток пальца, который при одном касании развернется моим галограммным портретом и стандартным пожеланием, возвращаю его водителю…_  
  
_— Спасибо… Билл… — смущаясь, произносит он._  
  
_— Не за что…_  
  
_Смотрю сквозь окно на стремительно темнеющее небо, которое заволакивают облака, и алый диск луны становится не таким агрессивно красным, лишь розовым, таким, каким когда-то было солнце на закате…_

***

 _Скоростной лифт вмиг доставляет меня на двести тринадцатый этаж, распахивая свои створки прямиком в коридор, погруженный в сумрак… Идя по глянцево-черному полу, я стуком своих каблуков разрываю тишину такого пустого места, которое за долгие пять лет, так и не стало мне домом…_  
  
_— Прошу, покажись… ты нужен мне…_  
  
_Опускаюсь на колени перед зеркалом во весь рост, приставленным к стене. Кончиками пальцев провожу по стеклу испещренному трещинами, не замечая, как один из неплотно прилегающих осколков разрезает подушечку пальца, оставляя алый след на зеркальной поверхности…_  
  
_— Том…_  
  
_Но в ответ тишина, лишь легкий скрип кресла, в котором ты обычно сидишь во время наших бесед. Сегодня оно не попадает в поле моего зрения, ты передвинул его в дальний угол, скрываясь в темноте…_  
  
_— Том… ответь мне… Ты здесь?_  
  
_— А что, если бы не был?_  
  
_Твой слегка хриплый голос и скрип ножек кресла о деревянный пол. Мгновение и твоя фигура выныривает из тьмы, приближаясь к зеркалу. Так же, как и я, ты опускаешься на колени и поднимаешь свой взгляд на меня, смотря в душу, заглядывая в самые потаенные ее уголки…_  
  
_— Как ты, Том?_  
  
_— Тебе ли не все равно?_  
  
_— Но ты…_  
  
_— Мертвец! Труп я, вот кто!_  
  
_Резко поднимаешься на ноги и развернувшись, хватаешь торшер, стоящий по левую руку от тебя, бросая его в стену, разбивая оставшийся целый плафон…_  
  
_— Зачем я тебе нужен, Билл, зачем?! — твой голос похож на рев животного._  
  
_— Я уже говорил…_  
  
_— Прихоть зазнавшегося мальчишки!_  
  
_— Нет, это не так…_  
  
_— О, трахаться с кем-то ради коробки с осколками старого зеркала, разве это не прихоть?_  
  
_— Мне было одиноко…_  
  
_— Завел бы домашнее животное!_  
  
_— В нашем мире их нет…_  
  
_— Тогда девушку или в твоем случае… парня…_  
  
_— У нас нет различия по половому признаку, и это было…_  
  
_— Всего один раз, ты уже говорил! Но не первый и не последний…_  
  
_— Да…_  
  
_Ты садишься на пол по-турецки и начинаешь обдирать нити на оборванном колене своих черных джинс… Только сейчас, по истечению второй недели, я замечаю, что твои вещи порваны, как и рукав черной кожаной куртки держится лишь на подмышечном шве. Твое лицо и шею покрывают ссадины с коркой запекшейся крови и лилового цвета синяки. Костяшки пальцев сбиты, ногти обломаны в мясо. Растрепанные волосы собраны в низкий пучок, припорошеные пылью от штукатурки…_  
  
_— Таких зеркал всего восемь…_  
  
_— «Таких»? — интересуешься ты, отрываясь от потрепанной ткани своих штанов._  
  
_— Новые технологии позволили отказаться от стандартных отражающих поверхностей — зеркал, еще в две тысячи тридцать первом году. Их заменили жидкокристаллические поверхности со встроенными камерами. После этого производство зеркал сошло на «нет», и они заняли свои места в музеях истории… А «таких» зеркал восемь… восемь зеркал, в которых остались души умерших…_  
  
_— Ничего не понимаю… Почему я не увидел тоннель, не пошел на свет и не оказался в раю? Хотя, наверное, должен был попасть в ад…_  
  
_— Возможно, у тебя остались незаконченные дела…_  
  
_— Конечно, не внес оплату на следующий месяц за жилье, не посмотрел новый фильм про «Человека-паука» и так и не закончил песню, которая с самого утра не давала мне покоя…_  
  
_Ты глубоко вдохнул и со свистящим стоном выдохнул, потер лицо ладонями и продолжил:_  
  
_— Я вижу, что зеркало состоит из осколков… почему?_  
  
_— Землетрясение в декабре две тысячи четырнадцатого года в Токио… выживших было только около пяти тысяч человек, остальные были погребены под бетонными обломками…_  
  
_— Значит… значит, я…_  
  
_— Понадобилось четыре года, чтобы расчистить все завалы, захоронить останки…_  
  
_— Если меня похоронили, то я не должен был остаться между мирами или как так вообще получилось?_  
  
_— Что последнее ты помнишь, Том?_  
  
_— Я вернулся домой после репетиции в студии… Прошел в гостиную и ответил на звонок. Звонил продюсер, обещал прямой эфир на местном радио, а потом…_  
  
_— Что случилось потом?_  
  
_— Я заметил какую-то тень в зеркале на стене и… все… Это последнее, что я помню…_  
  
_— Ты сам заключил свою душу в зеркало, Том… тело, оно… его больше нет, а душа…_  
  
_— Мне надо побыть одному…_  
  
_— Том…_  
  
_Встав, ты уходишь в ту часть комнаты, которую я не вижу…_  
  
_— Том!_  
  
_— Оставь меня…_  
  
_Я не вижу тебя, но слышу твое дыхание… Слышу, как крошатся в пыль куски бетона под подошвой твоих ботинок, когда ты нервно меряешь комнату шагами…_

                                                                                ***

 _ _Время мучительно тянется не только потому, что я один в пустой квартире, но и потому, что нынче в сутках тридцать шесть часов… Людям стало не хватать стандартных двадцати четырех часов, и они отправили на орбиту Земли сотню скоростных космических кораблей, которые держат свой путь против часовой стрелки, замедляя тем самым ход времени — прибавляя недостающие двенадцать часов…__  
  
_В помещении именуемом кухней, на сенсорной рабочей поверхности, стоит кофейный аппарат — кофеварка, собранная по чертежам трехсотлетней давности. На ней нет ни единого датчика сенсора, голосовой команды, только кнопки и отсеки для кофейных зерен, которые сегодня добывают путем смешивания разных молекулярных масс со вкусом идентичным натуральному…_  
  
_В керамической чашке с отколотой ручкой и утратившей свой первоначальный темно-зеленый цвет, напиток кажется черной нефтяной жижей, похожей на загрязненные воды мирового океана…_  
  
_— В твоем мире тоже есть кофе? — твой тихий голос заставляет меня полностью показаться из-за угла._  
  
_— Всего лишь суррогат, не чета тому, который был в твое время…_  
  
_— Билл… прости, не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что я заключен в кучку зеркальных осколков…_  
  
_— Том, прошло уже триста двадцать шесть лет со дня, как тебя…_  
  
_— Продолжай…_  
  
_— Как тебя не стало…_  
  
_— Не помню ни один из них, ни год, ни день…_  
  
_— Возможно, просто нечего помнить. Когда тьма окружает тебя, и нет ни звуков, ни того, что смогло бы уверить тебя в том, что ты еще жив, то это и не запоминается, просто не существует отрезка времени, эпизода памяти…_  
  
_— Я не хочу вечность провести ходящей, говорящей «картинкой» в раме! Что, если его снова разбить? Кинуть в печь или в океан, я не знаю?!_  
  
_— Его и так собрали из осколков, думаешь, еще несколько сот лет пробыть в беспамятстве, а потом вновь оказаться у кого-то «картинкой» будет лучше?_  
  
_— Ты не вечен, Билл! На смену тебе придет кто-то другой, а я буду прежним, останусь таким же двадцатипятилетним!_  
  
_— Да, не вечен, но я лишен возможности болеть, в нашем мире не осталось вирусов — все стало стерильным. Не обещаю, что всегда буду выглядеть, как сейчас, но процедуры по омолаживанию и продлению жизни организма стали чем-то до банальности простым, как наверное, для тебя было почистить зубы или принять душ…_  
  
_— Какова длительность жизни, Билл, твоей жизни?_  
  
_— Сейчас мне двадцать два и только лет через сто тридцать я буду выглядеть на сорок. У меня в запасе около ста восьмидесяти лет, Том…_  
  
_— Нахрен все это!_  
  
_Ты бросаешься в угол, поднимаешь кресло с потрепанной обивкой и изо всей силы швыряешь его в зеркало со своей стороны… Ничего не происходит, ни единой новой трещины, даже вибрации не было. Кресло просто упало на пол, лишившись подлокотника, который от удара отлетел на пару метров в сторону…_  
  
_— Я не знаю, как помочь тебе, Том… просто не знаю… прости…_  
  
_Разворачиваюсь и покидаю комнату, где набатом звучат удары твоих кулаков о зеркальную поверхность с той стороны… стороны прошлого…_

***

 _— Через пятнадцать минут рассвет… — звучит механический голос откуда-то из потолка._  
  
_Это значит, что автоматические жалюзи поднимутся вверх, открывая окна из утолщенного стекла с антиультрафилетовым покрытием и я смогу ровно минуту и тридцать секунд наслаждаться солнцем… Наслаждаться до тех пор, пока город не скроет темный купол, спасая жителей от смертельной радиации исходящей от него…_  
  
_— Я торопился жить… Все время куда-то спешил, бежал, знакомился с людьми, встречался и расставался… Не думал, что так мало времени мне отпущено…_  
  
_Твой тихий голос доносится из соседней комнаты и, поставив чашку с остывшим кофе на столик возле дивана, я поднимаюсь и иду к тебе…_  
  
_— Знаешь, Билл, если у меня и осталось незаконченное дело, то, наверное, это не оплата жилья и не очередная встреча по работе, это…_  
  
_Показываешь мне помятый листок бумаги, на котором что-то написано…_  
  
_— Это та песня, которая вертелась, жила своей жизнью в моей голове тем утром…_  
  
_Прикладываешь лист с хаотичным почерком к зеркалу и прижимаешь его ладонью…_  
  
_— Интересно, каково на вкус твое тело… Когда ты с кем-то другим… — шепчешь ты._  
  
_— Отводи глаза, спасать больше нечего… — продолжаю я._  
  
_— Я один, но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь…_  
  
_— Ты ждешь под дождем слез… Которые заперты в моем сердце…_  
  
_— Мы падаем, не совладав с судьбой…_  
  
_— Но мы поднимаемся снова и снова…_  
  
_— И я бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу…_  
  
_— И я бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу…_  
  
_— Я бегу, бегу, бегу, бегу…_  
  
_— Я просто бегу, бегу, бегу… — заканчиваю так тихо, что кажется, проговаривал слова про себя._  
  
_— Хотел бы я знать, каково на вкус твое тело, Билл… когда ты был бы со мной…_  
  
_Подаюсь вперед и касаюсь губам холодной поверхности зеркала. Прикрывая глаза, я представляю, что между нами нет это преграды, нет времени, которое разделяет, нет ничего, даже солнца, чьи первые лучи заполняют пространство вокруг нас… Я верю, что ты отвечаешь на мой поцелуй, даже кажется, будто ощущаю тепло на своих губах и привкус крови из ранки в уголке твоего рта…_  
  
_Отстранившись, вижу, как ты, прислонившись лбом о зеркало, глубоко вдыхаешь, а на выдохе появляется запотевшее пятнышко…_  
  
_— Я не видел рассвет… свой последний рассвет… Тем утром, я его просто не заметил…_  
  
_— Тогда просто посмотри перед собой…_  
  
_Ты приподнимаешь голову и медленно открываешь глаза с подрагивающими ресницами. Щуришься и улыбаешься, а я замечаю, как глаза, которые казались мне черными, лишенными радужки, оказались янтарными…_  
  
_— Я и забыл, насколько оно прекрасно… солнце…_  
  
_Не хочу видеть, как ты растворяешься в солнечных лучах, как кожа становится полупрозрачной, как разрушенная комната позади тебя исчезает, превращаясь в кипельно-белое полотно без углов и очертаний сломанной мебели…_  
  
_— Так и есть…_  
  
_Отворачиваюсь, чтобы неотрывно смотреть на огненный шар, не моргая, пока глазам не станет больно, и они не заслезятся и тогда… резкий разворот, и я вижу… себя… Свое отражение в зеркале, покрытом трещинами…_

                                                                                ***

Я сидел на подоконнике в кухне, держа чашку с кофе в руках и казалось, что если я сделаю первый глоток, то почувствую привкус мазута на языке, а не горький, привычный вкус…  
  
— Ты сегодня рано!  
  
Заходишь на кухню в растянутой майке, штанах с мотней и налив себе кофе, жадно пьешь…  
  
— Сон приснился… странный…  
  
— Странный?  
  
— Да…  
  
— О чем? Расскажи…  
  
— О далеком будущем и прошлом…  
  
— И все?  
  
— Все…  
  
— Понятно…  
  
Ты пожимаешь плечами и уходишь в гостиную, включаешь телевизор и бездумно переключаешь каналы… А в моей голове с самого пробуждения:  
  
— Я просто бегу, бегу, бегу… 


End file.
